Artemis VS Artemis
by L0ra2
Summary: Artemis Fowl is alive. His spirit is in his clone. He doesn't remember anything about the fairies or family. He seems to only remember his happy and joyful memories and not his painful ones. What happened to his old body? Where did it go? What happens if Artemis old body comes back to life with all his painful memories? Better summary inside, after TLG. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**The better summary:**

Artemis is now in the body of his clone, he can't remember much of his memories, especially his dark memories. This leads Artemis to have a doppelganger, with the doppelganger having the dark memories, danger rises when his dark memories take over his doppelganger. His evil self now teams up with the deceased Opal who is trying to come back to life, with the help of evil Artemis. With Opal and Evil Artemis on a team they plan

world domination. Now it's up to Artemis to save his friends and family from Opal and himself. Will his evil self succeed?

**Artemis V.s Artemis**

**AN: I have been rereading The Last Guardian over and over again. Thinking what would happen with Artemis and his lost memories. Then it hit me when I got inspired by a T.V show I watched. I hated the cliffhanger so I have made a sequel to The Last Guardian. This is my fanfiction called Artemis V.S Artemis. **

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, for I am not Eoin Colfer.**

**_Prologue_**

It's been about six and a half months since Artemis Fowl's death. He's been in many adventures with the fairies, who been keeping a secret from all the humans on the surface by living underground. Who knew that cheating death would actually work? This had to pay a price for coming back to life. Artemis Fowl lost all his memories, all the good times and the bad times he had during all those years in his adventures. For all he knew, he had family and...Friends he doesn't know about. The only thing that was left for him was his intelligence. Could Artemis really trust in these people to tell him his memories? Who were they exactly? These were the questions that were clouding Artemis's mind. They could be his enemies for all he knew. No. Artemis felt that he could trust in these people. (Even though he didn't know who they were.) He wondered why he actually trusted someone, he never did. Maybe he did know these people and they were the good ones. Maybe they were very close. He had to get his memories back, using his intellect and no one to help him out this time...

**Chapter 1 who are they?**

Artemis was sitting in his chair in his study. Trying to process what that odd creature Holly Short had told him. Every day he remembered something, with the help of Holly that is. The other day Holly showed Artemis the cell that he kept her in. Artemis's memory triggered that small part of his brain. He remembered kidnapping Holly and putting her into the cell. The Artemis's brain started to catch on. He remembered everything in that adventure. The odd thing was, he didn't remember how evil he was or how it was like to be evil. He didn't remember how he changed from being a criminal to turning into a good guy. He thought that all the good things Holly said was true but the entire  
thing Holly said that were evil and cruel was all non-sense. Holly tried to convince him that those memories were real. He couldn't believe it so he ignored her. It was really painful to believe that he did that to a kind creature like Holly, it stung him deeply, for a reason he couldn't understand. Yet, everything was still a blur in Artemis's mind. He didn't exactly know who Holly or Butler was. For god sakes, he didn't even know his own family, the Fowls. There were creatures living deep under the Earth's surface and no one knew except him. They had technology greater than ours and there was magic running in their veins. Why couldn't he remember? Everything was a question to him. He felt as if he wasn't complete.

Holly came through Artemis's door, smiling. Artemis had to admit, she did have a nice smile. She was holding tea with both of her hands. Earl Grey Tea. Artemis didn't appreciate the fact that Holly didn't come in the room without knocking. Well Holly usually came in without knocking.

"Captain Short. It would be greatly appreciated if you knocked before entering my study." Artemis eyes narrowed. He had to tell her again. Was she listening the first time? He highly doubted that she was ever listening.

"I'll keep that in mind mud-boy" Holly handed him the tea and she kept on smiling. She saw a chair near Artemis's desk and slumped into the chair. Holly was looking at Artemis. He saw her looking. Their eyes met. Her hazel/blue eyes meeting his blue. _Odd_ Artemis thought. _How did she get her eyes different colors? _

"So Artemis." Holly looked somewhere else. Only smiling slightly now. "Any memories triggered in that big brain of yours?" Artemis shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm afraid not Captain." Artemis took a sip of his tea. Holly hasn't heard Artemis say Captain to her for so long. She missed that voice. Anyways they were partners after all.

"You can call me Holly." Artemis booted up his computer while she was talking and he looked up.

"I do apologize Holly." The reason why he booted up his computer was he needed to take notes. Holly sighed._ I wish he could just remember... _she thought. You had to be sorry for Holly. She lost her friend in the sea of memories.

"By any chance Artemis do you remember your Father?" Artemis attention went directly to Holly and not his computer anymore.

"Father?"

"I guess not. Anyways. Your Father's name is Artemis Fowl senior. You're named after him." Holly paused and looked down at the floor since this was a painful time for Artemis and she felt bad for him. "He had gone missing when you were eleven years old. He has been kidnapped by the Russian mafia and you were determined to find him." Artemis memory triggered. Was it really that easy to remember his memories? No he didn't feel any emotion to that except joy. Why isn't he feeling any agony?

"Don't remember any emotions, but I remember that year. You held up a fairy gun to my face thinking I was trading with goblins."

"Yes!" Holly threw her hands up in the air. She was making Artemis remember. She was the one to be around Artemis at this time now. Butler was talking to Artemis's family about the memory loss. Butler thought it would be a good thing for Holly to tell him his memories. Holly and Artemis are very good friends. Artemis did not know that though.

"Interesting…" Artemis said and Holly raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Artemis?" Holly asked wondering what was going on in Artemis's brain. There is no limit for him.

"I feel only joy and happiness." Artemis was still in thinking mode then Holly wondered if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked and Artemis shrugged. Something he rarely does in life.

"I suppose so, but there is something missing. The pain in the memories itself is not with them." Artemis got up and walked around the room. Thinking what was happening.

"Maybe it's a slight delay for the memories." Holly stated, but she knew that wasn't true. It's been a while since he has gotten back to life.

"It may be a delay. We need to think of all the possibilities Holly. I may have lost my pain and agony. The question is, where did it go?" Holly was confused. There was a slight possibility that Artemis lost his painful emotions and went somewhere else.

_Maybe the painful emotions went to…No way that would work. It's not possible_. Holly thought. Artemis knew that she was thinking about something hard. What was it?

"You have something on mind Holly?" He asked and Holly just shook her head slowly. Something was going on that Artemis didn't know about and he wanted to know. He left the piece of information alone for now until something similar turns up at his doorstep.

"Arty Honey, Dinner is ready" Someone called from outside. It was somewhat distant. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Holly and she just smiled.

"That's Angeline. Your Mother." Artemis nodded and headed towards the door. Holly followed Artemis to the dining hall. Everyone that Artemis used to know was there. Butler, Juliet, Myles, Beckett, his Father, his Mother and Holly. He walked into the dining hall feeling a bit awkward. He hardly knew these people. He sat down in the chair that was available. Holly sat next to him. Beckett was on the left side of Artemis and Holly was on the right. Beckett poked Artemis's arm.

"Yes?" Artemis said and Beckett had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you better yet Arty?" If you looked under the table, Beckett's feet were swinging. Artemis raised an eyebrow. He turned to Holly.

"Who is this?"

"Beckett, your younger brother. The one next to him is also your younger brother. They are twins." Angeline said and Holly nodded. Artemis looked back at Beckett.

"I don't remember you well. I am sure I will get better though" Beckett nodded and turned to Myles to talk about something totally random. Artemis knew that Myles was his brother, since he looked like a mini him.

Artemis looked at his plate and there was soup in a bowl. Simple soup. Tomato soup.

"I made it" Juliet said full of energy and Butler looked at his sister. "What? Can a girl make perfect soup? The answer is yes" Angeline took the first spoon of soup and she nodded.

"This is good Juliet. Well done" Everyone else ate some and smiled. Except for Artemis that is. He just sat there looking at the soup. Holly nudged him and he glared at her. He sighed and ate some. He had to admit that it was delicious. Angeline was the first to finish. She touched her neck and noticed something. Artemis was familiar with the expression.

"What is it Angeline?" Artemis Senior asked and Angeline sighed.

"I lost my necklace. The one that Myles and Beckett got for me on my birthday."

"Maybe it's in the-" Beckett was cut off by the slapping of a hand going on his mouth by Myles. Angeline nodded and looked at Butler.

"Can you get my necklace Butler?" She asked ever so politely and Butler nodded. He was done eating anyways. Butler got up to walk towards the door when Mr. Fowl stopped him.

"Butler, I will be coming with you." He got up and followed Butler.

"I can go alone" Butler said and Mr. Fowl shook his head.

"I insist. It's in there…" Butler nodded then both men went out of the dining room. Now it was only Holly, Artemis, Beckett, Myles, Juliet and Angeline.

"Everyone done their soup? Juliet asked and they nodded. Juliet picked up the bowls and walked to the kitchen. Angeline looked sad and Artemis didn't know why. He wasn't sure about everyone's personality yet, but he knew that his own mother was sad. Myles and Beckett were fooling around. They were laughing. Holly was just looking at the boys playing. _She is a good person or...thing_. Artemis thought and returned to see his surroundings. Both Butler and his Father walked past the window and he wondered where they were going. He knew everything around the Fowl Manor, well used to be and now he only remembered the manor, not the rest of the estate. The window was to the east and Artemis saw them walked towards south east. What was there that he did not know about? This was a mystery to him and it seemed that everyone else knew. They didn't dare him.

"Uh-Mother, where was his Father and Butler going?" Angeline sighed and looked down at the table. Angeline looked uncomfortable to start talking about the where about.

"We used to have an agreement that you wouldn't be so formal with me Arty." She changed the subject. Artemis shook it head and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're changing the subject Mother." Artemis just looked down trying to remember the map of the estate.

"I don't know." was all she said and Artemis thought she was lying. Actually he knew that she was lying, with proof of conversation moments ago.

"Interesting you say that. You nodded at Butler when Beckett was about to say it was somewhere that I didn't know about." Artemis explained and Angeline had enough of the conversation that they were having. She got up and walked out of the room. She looked back at him and sighed deeply. She loved him, but she wished he was normal. Angeline walked out and went outside.

Myles and Beckett went into the kitchen playing tag. Myles was winning, since he had the intelligence of Artemis when he was a kid. Beckett was normal and that was Angeline asked for. A normal child that would get involved in anything, except his own life.

Artemis and Holly were the only ones sitting at the table. They looked at each other awkwardly and Holly had to say it.

"You made Angeline upset." Holly murmured and Artemis sighed.

"How did I do so? I was making my point, getting the answer to the question that was floating in my own mind."

"Now what is that Mud-boy?"

"It's truly simple. Where is Butler and my Father going?" Holly knew the answer, but she couldn't tell Artemis until he remembered all of his memory. He knew that he died then came back to life, but not that...yet.

"I actually don't know. Your Mother wouldn't tell me either."

"You never asked." Holly hesitated then answered him. Hopefully she will have to tell him later, rather than sooner. If Artemis knew before he regained all his memory, then something might happen to the development of the memories or something worse.

_What is more worse?_ Holly thought then replied to Artemis.

"I haven't at the table, but I have asked her when I was getting your Earl Grey she went outside. That's all I knew since I came up to see you." It hurt Holly to lie to Artemis. 65% of that was true.

"Your eyes indicate otherwise" Artemis could see it in her eyes. She forgot that she couldn't really lie to him. He could tell. He was a genius.

"Foaly asked me to ask you how you were doing." Holly quickly changed the subject concerning him with his memory loss. _That would get the question off his mind for a while._

"Ah the centaur. Gaining memories, but struggling with some memories that have to do with the same adventure." Artemis explained. Holly nodded slowly.

"Ok. Getting better." Holly simply made his sentence shorter and less intelligent. Artemis was about to say something until Angeline came in.

"I got my necklace." Beckett ran into his Mother's embrace.

"Yay! You found it." Beckett smiled. Myles was observing them.

"I did Beck. I will take care of it more."

"You better or I will have to get you another one."

"**We **have to get you another one" Myles corrected Beckett to remind him that he was there too when the gift was given. Artemis wondered where his Father and Butler were. They should have been with his Mother when she came in. What was the information that Artemis didn't know about? Artemis was determined to find so. First he had to find where both his Father and Butler went to, so he could know where to go.

"I will be going to my study" Artemis stated and he walked out of the dining room and walked to his study for a better view of where his Father would have to come out.

Meanwhile, Holly and Angeline were talking in the dining room. Myles and Beckett were running around the Manor.

"We can't let him know yet" Angeline was anxious. Artemis couldn't know about it. Holly nodded and replied to her.

"I know. I had to lie to him. We can't let him know about his dead body. Not yet"

**So His parents kept his body or something? I don't know... Well I do know, but I won't tell you not just yet. Just saying I am working on another Fanfiction so I will be posting each chapter every 2 weeks. I need reviews first before I could go on. What do you think? Does this story have potential to go on? Please review *says with dramatic voice* or I shall not go on!**


	2. Chapter 2 the body

**Okay I got reviews and I shall go on for the second chapter. I don't think people actually read author's notes...if you are. You are awesome XD. Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry about the grammar, I wrote this when I was tired lol. Well anyways, onto the next chapter. (Better grammar I swear)**  
**I DO NOT own Artemis Fowl. Who knew?! *smiles like about to laugh***

**Chapter 2 The body**

It was starting to get dark. The sun has set and stars started to shine bright. The moon was hiding behind some clouds that just rolled in from the east and headed its way to the west. The moon was full and it looked perfect weather outside. Artemis was in his study looking out into the distance of his window. His window was facing the direction of south; it was perfect place to see the direction of south east. Artemis waited for two men to come out from that direction.  
As he waited, he saw something flying around in the air. Artemis got some binoculars and looked into them. There was someone attached to wings and it had a helmet on its head. The wings were mechanical and it glided perfectly. The person attached to the wings looked back and gave thumbs up. Then Artemis realized it was Holly leaving. It was a full moon, a perfect time for a fairy to do a ritual.  
Artemis slumped back into his chair and looked in the direction of south east. He saw leaves on the trees move and flying in the air. There was a think bush in the direction of south east and wondered if that is where they have gone. Artemis was correct. Two men came out of the bush and they had expressions on their faces as if someone had just died. It was an odd expression that Artemis never seen before.

_I have lost memories. I may have seen that expression before._ He thought. Artemis was still looking into the binoculars. The path where Butler and his Father came out suddenly disappeared, in a field of green. _What took them so long?_ Artemis thought to him. _They were supposed to arrive back at the manor one hour ago. It was eccentric that they haven't come back until now._ It was almost pitch black, with only the stars and moon lighting the night sky.

Artemis decided to wait for a while then try to sneak out of the house to see what was out there. It was going to be difficult, while his bodyguard was protecting him 24/7. He decided to go out while Butler was making his rounds. He would be 'asleep' while Butler was going around the manor. Artemis was curious about the location that Butler and his Father came out of. Now he needed to sneak out without the cameras catching him. It was typical for a teenager to sneak out of his or her own house, without their parents or anyone knowing about their where about, but Artemis was being controlled by curiosity. Then Artemis remembered something. He could control the cameras from a remote. He could easily turn the cameras off, so he could slip pass. Nothing got pass Artemis, unless it was a bullet then that was a totally different story. At least Artemis still had his intelligence.

**11:50 P.M**

Artemis these days usually went into his room to sleep at 11:00. Not today, he had a mission. Without his bodyguard by his side, it was a risk that Artemis was willing to take. Who knows what was inside the unknown. He suspected it was safe since his Father and Butler made it out alive. Who wouldn't make it out alive with Butler by their side? Artemis felt determined to find the information he seeks, after all, he was Artemis Fowl the second, either he had his memories or not.

Artemis thought of all the possibilities that came to his mind, but nothing made sense. He just wanted to get going, but he needed patience in order to make the plan perfect._ The less Butler knew the better._ Artemis thought and he waiting for the shadow underneath the doorway to move. Finally it was Butler's rounds. His shadow moved and Artemis heard the loud steps going down the hall. Artemis was in his suit and he quickly grabbed the remote that he kept.

It was 11:52 and Artemis wanted to complete his mission before mid-night. Holly would be back then to check up on him. She always does.  
Artemis opened his door slightly and tried to spot for Butler and the cameras that were placed in the hall. Artemis looked at the remote then noticed at button that he never noticed before. The button said: turn off all. That was perfect. Instead of Artemis sneaking passed everything, it would be much easier. Artemis pressed the blue button and checked a small device he had on his wrist. There was a blank screen, which was good thing. Artemis quickly went towards the door and he saw Butler in the living room. He spied on Butler. He took out from a book shelf a book of some sort then Artemis read the title.

Romance stories. Artemis smirked; he could have a little fun with that little piece of information. He ignored Butler and opened the door softly and slipped pass the door. There was wind hitting his face when he got out the door. He hasn't been outside since he woke up from a long sleep. It felt good to be outside, but Artemis focused at the job at hand. He walked in the south east direction and he saw foot prints on the ground. He examined them.

"2 hours fresh." He murmured and started to walk towards the think green. It hasn't occurred to him that something might have been there. He pushed leaves out of the way and he made some sticks break into two. He tripped on a vine that was there and landed face first to the ground. To Artemis, it hurt a lot since Butler was always there to catch him. Dirt was on his pale face and his Armani suit. This made Artemis grumble. He ruined the suit with dirt, dirt that won't come off easily. Artemis sighed and got up, wiping the dust off his ruined suit. He straightened his tie and went onwards.

Artemis came up to some stairs that were leading down. It was an underground cellar. There was a title on the building: The Fowl cellar. He walked down the stairs slowly coming up to an old door. It looked about 3 decades old, hasn't been used for 2 decades. How come he never knew about this cellar?_ I lost my memory…_ the thought struck him. He opened the door slowly and it made a loud squeak, the hinges were rusted, it needed oil. He came up to a huge space. There were bars and a door that could be locked with a key. Luckily for Artemis, it was opened. He crept into the room, looking for anything that was odd. There was nothing, but bare rock solid walls. He noticed something at the end of the room. There was a rock table that had a brown coffin lying upon it. Artemis wondered if that was what Butler and his Father were seeing. What was in the coffin though? He walked up to the coffin without saying a word and touched it. The coffin looked like it was open and Artemis might be strong enough to actually open it. There was a long bar that were at a side of the coffin an Artemis put his hands on it, gripping it tightly. He lifted the coffin open and gasped. There was a boy in the coffin. Raven black hair and he was wearing a suit. He was ghost pale and his eyes were shut.

"Interesting…" Artemis said. This looked exactly like him, it was remarkable. Artemis was amazed, who was this exactly? He didn't know. All he knew was that he doesn't remember anything about his past. He examined it more and realized it was him. Everything was exactly the same, but he needed to know if the eyes were different or not. Why would there be another one of him and it died? It was confusing to process, but Artemis was that kind of person to get unusual things into his mind.

It was 11:59 and Artemis was trying to get his memories back so he would remember why there is a doppelganger of him in the cellar. Who cloned him? That was needed to be answered and questions would be asked after he finds the people who had done this to him. He couldn't help, but think why his own family would keep this away from him. There must be a very good reason since no one would tell him, not even Butler. This was a very important point to help his recover his memory, but also confuse it. Maybe his family thought about all the negative reasons why not to tell Artemis themselves.

It was now mid-night. 12:00. Artemis looked at his other body once last time before going back to the manor. He felt a cold chill run down his back, like someone else is present rather than himself. All of a sudden he felt sorrow and agony. This feeling was for a split second before it was gone, for that half second he felt whole again, and then the whole went into half. He felt like half of his spirit was sucked out of him, only leaving the joy and happiness. Not the sorrow and agony. It was a weird feeling that something was being sucked right out of you. Artemis looked at his clone and wondered if anything strange would happen. Artemis touched the clone and felt a shock of electricity run down his arm. He stepped back his eyes widened curious about the clone.

Then something did happen. Artemis saw green swirls of something, creating a vortex around his clone. The green surrendered to blackness that was trying to create another vortex, it blackness surrounded his clone and disappeared. He looked inside the coffin at a safe distance then Artemis saw the clone's eyes open wide and they were different colors. It was hazel, like Holly's and one of his original blue on the other. They were glowing brightly in the color that they were in. The clone sat up and quickly said something.

"Remember what I said!" Is what the other Artemis yelled. It looked around the room and then it realized that it was somewhere else. It looked at Artemis in confusion, it tilted its head examining Artemis and he opened his mouth.  
"Well, what an interesting theory." The other Artemis smiled a vampire smile and Artemis took a small step back thinking that this was not yet the beginning.

_  
**Okay his parents did keep his dead body. I will explain how this theory works in the next chapter. So if you wouldn't mind to REVIEW then I wouldn't mind to write another chapter. I bet you're confused by the fact there are 2 Artemis's now. Remember that Artemis only feels happiness and joy with his memories. Well, where did all that hate, agony and sorrow memories go?**


	3. Chapter 3 there's 2, but different

**Okay guys and I am back to give you another chapter! Oh yeah, at TL16- I know that in the last book it said that Artemis was buried but then I just made the Fowl cellar up or then this story would make no sense at all.-L0ra2 Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep them coming.**

**Chapter 3; there's 2, but different**

With the crystal night sky still holding the night sky, you could see miles from where you were standing. The breezy night gave it a cool feeling. Holly Short was flying in the air with her mechanical wings that she had strapped on to her back. Flying was the only way for her to escape the world and just relax. Holly also was running hot. She just did the ritual; she came back to see if Artemis was actually sleeping okay and not planning anything. Holly's helmet detected something that was 1000 meters ahead, something warm and it was a silhouette of a person. Holly stopped and just hovered shielded from any mud-man. She zoomed in on the person with her updated camera that was installed in her helmet. There was some kind of person walking towards the Fowl manor and she assumed it was Butler, but Holly zoomed in on the person more and the silhouette was too small for such a big mud-man like Butler. Then Holly guessed it was Artemis. She checked the time and it was 12:30 A.M and Artemis was supposed to in the Manor. _What is he planning?_ Holly thought then slowly flew towards the Manor. She got to the window of Artemis's room and opened the window that was left opened. She unshielded and went inside his room. Everything was dark in there and she couldn't see anything. Holly activated her night version and saw that the bed was empty. Artemis's bedroom was like his study, except there was a bed, nightstand and your typical bedroom things. There was no sight of Artemis anywhere. Holly sighed then looked around the room, then heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and saw someone staring at her. The light flickered on then she saw Artemis standing there with a look of confusion. He had a cup of water in his right hand.

"May I ask why you are in my room at this very moment?" Artemis asked and Holly stood there not saying a word. Then finally Holly found her words that she was meaning to say.

"Well, I just got back from Tara. I just wanted to check up on you." Holly quickly answered. "What are you doing Arty?" Artemis looked at his cup of water then swirled the water in his cup and looked back to Holly. He smiled slightly.

"I was thirsty, we need to be hydrated am I correct?" Artemis stated and Holly just shrugged. She smiled at Artemis then thought.

"Wait, you got your own water? You usually ask Butler to get you something." Artemis stared at her blankly then replied.

"He was making his rounds, I didn't want to disturb him and I can get my own water from my study."

"Hold on a minute, you have a fridge in your study now?" Holly asked and Artemis just nodded. He walked towards his bed and sat down. He put his glass of water on his night stand.

"Yes I do, now would you mind to depart so I could sleep? It would be greatly appreciated." Artemis added then Holly nodded at him. She noticed that he was in his suit.

"You're going to bed with your suit on?"

"Of course I am not! It will ruin the fabric if I do and I am asking you to leave so I could change as well." Artemis explained and Holly took a step back. She nodded then turned around to go. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Night Arty" She whispered ever so quietly. She walked past his study and peeked inside. She scanned the room for a fridge and saw nothing. Artemis had lied. There was no fridge and it was most likely that it was Artemis that she detected on her helmet. Artemis was planning something and she knew it. Holly was now getting suspicious of Artemis and she just walked past the living room and saw Butler reading a book on a chair. She saw him reading Romeo and Juliet. Holly took a picture with her helmet, _this is hilarious _she thought and went towards the front door. She activated her wings to fly around the Manor just to think to herself. Her helmet detected something in the bush that was warm. She ignored it, thinking it was an animal.

**30 minutes earlier**

Artemis started directly into his other self's blue and hazel eyes. The other Artemis climbed out of the coffin and looked around the room. Dirt was on his suit and some parts were wrinkled, Artemis just wanted those gone at this very moment. His other self finally realized that his suit was dirty and wiped all the dirt from his suit and grumbled.

"Ugh, there's dirt on my suit, this will ruin the fabric" The other Artemis murmured then looked at Artemis. He walked up towards him examining him.

"This must be very confusing for you now is it?" He asked and Artemis nodded slowly. "Well good, since I too feel confused. Now, how long has it been since you, have been alive?" Artemis looked at his other self hesitantly and thought for a brief second then looked back to 'himself'.

"It's been half a month since I have gained consciousness. Now that I have the words to speak, may I ask how this is all happening?" He asked and the other Artemis shrugged slightly. Artemis just looked at him trying to figure out what is happening while they speak.

"For once, I do not know, but I am guessing that you don't have all of our memories am I correct?" Artemis nodded then he leaned on one of the walls looking at his other self curiously.

"And I am guessing that Holly is helping you with the memories?" Artemis felt something weird when the other Artemis had mentioned Holly. _How did he know about her?_ Artemis thought.

"How do you know Holly Short?" The other Artemis just put a hand to his head and shook his head slightly. Artemis never got that look from anybody, but he was the one to do it to someone. That's what he remembered anyways.

"You know Artemis… I am the original Artemis Fowl the second, you're just the clone that was made so my spirit could go into the body to live life. I never thought about the theory of there's two of me." He said and Artemis stood there thinking about how this is all happening.

"This could be all a-"

"This could be all a hallucination?" The other Artemis interrupted "I thought that too. You could be drugged by all we know. Since I believe it is real life, we should piece together what is happening." The other Artemis explained and Artemis walked around the room. No one was better than solving something rather than himself and together they had just doubled their intelligence.

"You had said that my body is the cloned version, so the spirit of you is in my body…How does that explain you?" Artemis asked and the other Artemis sat at the edge of the stone table.

"Do you have any problems with memories?" He asked and Artemis remembered what he had told to Holly. He had said that he was could remember clearly his bad memories. He was having trouble with his pain and agony memories. Could that be the answer to what he is experiencing? If he couldn't feel pain and the agony…Where did those go exactly?

"Of course it is!" Artemis exclaimed and the other Artemis was listening in to what he had to say. Artemis walked up to his other self and touched his shoulder experimentally. Artemis felt a rush of feelings that he just couldn't handle, he took his hand off then the feelings suddenly stopped. He looked directly into his other self's eyes, both their eyes were filled with curiosity.

"It seemed that our spirit had split in the process of going into the clone's body" The other Artemis stated and Artemis agreed. Their spirit had split and that could mean something.

"I felt all the good memories so far; I had trouble remembering all the painful memories." The other Artemis took that theory into account then thought back to his memories feeling something dark within him. He looked back at Artemis and sighed.

"I feel all the painful memories and no good ones. Let's just say that I am the bad memory of Artemis Fowl the second" The other Artemis said and Artemis nodded. Artemis got the theory of the split, the information was running through his brain. This was huge.

"When our spirit had split, it seemed that our memories had also split and went into our body. When we got together, you spirit had reconnected with the brain and body. Now at this very moment you are alive and breathing. We can't be so sure that are personality is the same, you could end up pure evil and me… I could become a hero and I won't act like my normal self."

"At least Orion hasn't shown up." The other Artemis mumbled then Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Orion is the annoying part of us that has a passionate love for Holly" Artemis's jaw opened then he sighed. _That would be annoying._ He thought. Artemis walked towards the door then looked back to his other self.

"You need to stay here; no one can know that there are 2 of us." Artemis started to walk out the door when he heard his other self-speak to himself.

"Well, having Butler not by side is going to be different." Then the other Artemis spoke to Artemis before he left. "And Artemis…if you have the chance, can you bring me a new suit?" Artemis nodded then went outside.

He looked at the sky and no clouds were in the dark sky. Artemis looked towards the moon and saw a figure emerge then disappear. It was so sudden, so quick, but he knew that someone was watching him. Artemis thought it was Holly. Artemis walked casually to the Manor and then went inside. He quickly grabbed a glass then filled it with tap water_. If that was Holly_…Artemis thought. _Holly would check up on me in my_ _room._ Artemis opened the door and he was correct. Holly was there searching, then she suddenly turned around to see him standing there. Artemis flipped the switch. Holly's night vision goggles were on. Artemis had to ask to make it casual.

"May I ask why you are in my room at this very moment?" Artemis asked and Holly stood there.

"I just got back from Tara…" Holly finally found her words then replied to Artemis with a smile.

**The next day**

Holly was staying above ground for Artemis, until he gets all of his memories back. She was worried about him. What if something terrible would happen to Artemis that would be permanent? That was always floating around Holly's mind now. If Artemis didn't get all his memories, something might happen to him. It was possible that one of his enemies might come back to destroy him. Most of his enemies were already dead or even in jail. Yet she was still anxious. Holly woke up on one of the couches that were in the living room. She found that she had a blanket upon her that she didn't get for herself last night. No one was in the room but herself, but she felt very uneasy.

"Calm down Short, it's a rare time of peace. Nothing will happen." She told herself and she wondered out of the room and went down the long corridor. She found Juliet in the kitchen cooking something on the stove top. Two twin boys were sitting at the table chatting away. It was Myles and Beckett. Holly walked into the kitchen. Juliet turned around to see Holly standing before her. Juliet smiled brightly.

"Good morning Holly!" She said in a sing-song voice. Holly smiled, she looked behind Juliet and something was sizzling on the pan.

"Watcha makin'?" Holly asked then Juliet looked at the stove top, she looked back at Holly who was waiting for an answer.

"I'm making breakfast for the boys. Its pancakes" Holly smiled, Juliet was their bodyguard and she was close to both Myles and Beckett. It was good to have someone like her take care of the boys.

"You do know that Pancakes came from-" Myles was cut off by Beckett.

"We don't have to know that Myles" Beckett said rudely. Sometimes Beckett got angry because of his brother's intellect. It got annoying after a while. Juliet looked at Beckett and crossed her arms.

"Beckett! That wasn't very nice of you. Apologize to your brother." Beckett looked at his brother and sighed.

"I'm sorry" Beckett murmured. Myles raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"I'm sorry for what?" Myles added then Beckett sighed again. He didn't answer for a while then he finally did.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off." Beckett turned away from Myles, not talking to him. Holly smiled then shook her head slightly. Juliet uncrossed her arms.

"Those boys…Anyways, Holly do you want pancakes?" Holly thought for a second, she remembered she was supposed to be underground last night, she swore under her breath.

"Nah, I'll pass. I was supposed to be underground last night, must of forgot. I have to leave soon"

"That's a shame. You should take a fruit, for your long ride." Juliet tossed her an apple. Holly caught it then she rubbed the apple on her sleeve.

"Thanks" She said and Juliet elbowed her lightly.

"I gave you that blanket this morning. You are very welcome." Holly nodded. "Well thank you, you didn't have too." Juliet shook her head.

"You're my friend Holly and guest, I was simply trying to make you comfortable" Holly smiled warmly then she walked out of the kitchen. She walked towards the door until she suddenly saw the door fly open quickly. There stood Artemis some parts of his suit were covered in dirt. There were some wrinkles on the suit also. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously and Artemis's eyes widened. Holly didn't notice anything, but his suit. Artemis looked at the floor then replied to Holly.

"I took a walk around the manor that's all." Holly shook her head in disbelief.

"And all of a sudden dirt went on your suit?" Artemis shook his head.

"Really Holly… That's not logical; I tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. Now my suit is ruined." Holly started to laugh; she could imagine Artemis falling on the ground. She knew what expression that would be on his face if that happened. Artemis crossed his arms.

"That's nothing to be laughed at." Artemis snapped then walked passed her. Holly stopped laughing then realized something, he looked different, and she just couldn't tell what difference was it. Apart the suit, something was off about him. Holly stopped Artemis by gently grabbing his arm.

"You seem different…Is anything wrong?" Artemis didn't reply for a while then glanced at Holly.

"Uh…Nothings wrong. I am just angry about falling on the ground, now will you excuse me, I need to change into another suit." Artemis walked up the stairs to his room. Holly watched Artemis go into his room. She then remembered she forgot her helmet in the living room. She walked quickly into the living room and found Artemis sitting on the couch she was sleeping on that night. He was reading something. Holly just stood at the door frame and watched Artemis put the book away. Artemis turned to see Holly at the door frame.

"Oh Holly, how long have you been standing there?" He asked casually. She was very confused. She just say Artemis go into his room. She looked back to the corridor and pointed there not saying anything, and then she pointed in the room she was in. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked then Holly found her words.

"You just went into your room...Now you are here in the living room. What gives?" Artemis tilted his head slightly.

"What are you talking about? I was here. I just woke up. Anyways, how are you?" Artemis smiled warmly then Holly felt even more confused. He was just in a bad mood. Now he is smiling asking how she was. Something wasn't right. Holly walked up to Artemis. "What game are you playing Fowl?" Artemis was confused; Holly was assuming that he was playing some sort of game, but clearly to him he wasn't, he was just being nice.

"I am not playing any games Holly."

"It's like there's two of you, but different. Are you okay? Maybe you're suffering from M.P.D" Holly quickly said and Artemis shook his head.

"If I was suffering from multiple personality disorder then I would be in the hospital am I correct? And I would not be myself fully." Holly nodded slowly.

"Okay Fowl, I trust you, but something is off and I'm going to find out what that is sooner or later" Holly took her helmet and wings and walked out the door furiously. Artemis looked out the window and saw Holly take off. She shielded and he couldn't see her anymore. Artemis heard someone come down the stairs. He stood near the door frame of the living room. His doppelganger came with a new suit on and he looked at him.

"What's her problem?" Artemis looked at him and shook his head slightly.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Okay now that you know the theory of the twins. What is going to happen with both of them in later chapters? Oh no Holly is getting suspicious…Will Holly find out about their secret? What do you think will happen? Questions will be answered soon enough. To be continued… **

**-L0ra2 **


	4. Chapter 4, the secret

**Okay now onwards to the next chapter. I just love all of you guys reading this story, now I am going to stop talking and let you read.**

**PS. Some parts might be OOC, sorry about that, I was tried.**

*******This Chapter contains a dream, at some point; something will be going out of control and unlikely to happen. The dream will be fast paced and weird, just to let you know…*******

**I do not own the Artemis Fowl Series. (Though people wish they did)**

**_Chapter 4 the secret._**

In the Fowl Cellar, both sides of Artemis were present. Artemis paced up and down the cellar furiously, he was mumbling to himself and the other Artemis waited for him to stop and start talking to him. The other Artemis sat on the stone table and he cleared his throat. Artemis turned around.

"Ah, I see you're furious. I sense that I did something wrong am I correct?" The original Artemis asked and Artemis stood there not saying anything, just a blank expression. The original Artemis took that as a yes. Artemis walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You almost gave the classified information away. Holly is getting suspicious; you need to stay out of Fowl Manor!" Artemis explained and the original Artemis shrugged and sighed at the same time.

"I am a human being Artemis and I need hygiene and food supplies. How am I supposed to survive without the basic elements?" He asked and Artemis shut his mouth and thought for a brief second. The other Artemis smiled.

"I just made myself hesitate, good sign I am still myself." The other Artemis said and Artemis finally had the words on his tongue.

"I will bring food. We'll take turns in the Manor. It's simple logic." Artemis explained and the other Artemis nodded in agreement. This could work and if does, both Artemis's could live.

"This could work, but we need to try to act the same, I've noticed while we were both in the Manor and Holly was confused, I have somewhat of a bad mood and you…a good mood." The other Artemis added and Artemis took the information into account.

"True. Yet right now, we both need to catch up on our memories." The original Artemis stood up from the stone table and stood beside his good mood side. Still they thought this was confusing. Who wouldn't feel confused when you meet the same person as you? You meet a twin of yourself?

"Ah, try to convince each other about the opposite memories. This is going to be interesting" The other Artemis started to talk about all the adventures, all the memories that he knew about. All the bad memories and no good memories came to mind. Artemis was amazed; he couldn't believe that ever happened, just a blurred dream. He couldn't remember how he was when he was younger. He couldn't remember himself being all that mean or threatening people. He just knew all the good things that happened. He remembered nothing that his other self was telling him. He didn't dare think it was true.

"A demon killed Holly…" At that point, Artemis couldn't believe his ears. Holly was a really good friend and he could remember that she was always there for him and the thought of her being killed violently was a frightening thought for Artemis and he couldn't handle it. Artemis sat on the ground and crossed his legs. He was in meditating mode.

"Holly…Anyways, proceed." He said and his doppelganger continued. In what the other Artemis was telling him, both Butler and Holly died. Two close friends of his died because of the adventures that he dragged them into. Finally his doppelganger got to the part of their last adventure before the confusion started of both of them. Now he was saying that Artemis himself died, but then there was a clone made for his soul to be put in. His doppelganger stopped talking and Artemis was still trying to process the information that was given and he just couldn't believe the memories that weren't connected. He didn't even believe his own self.

Artemis opened his eyes and stood up and looked directly into his twin's eyes, for a second there was a color change within the eyes. They turned raven black, then back to both colors they were in before; a nut Hazel and a deep Blue. Artemis ignored it then returned back to the present.

"I will take the information into account, but I still don't believe any of it." Artemis shook his head and the original Artemis sighed and agreed.

"Of course you don't. I wouldn't possible believe the fact of all the good memories. So Artemis, tell me, what are the good things that happened to me since I don't remember any of it?" Artemis took a deep breath then started to explain. His doppelganger had a confused look on his face and he crossed his arms because of the things he was told.

**30 minutes ago**

Since Holly was gone the L.E.P made adjustments to the getting there and getting to the surface. They cut some time it usual takes there and lowered it down to only 6 hours of flight time. It was a very good idea and Holly wondered who it was.

Hollyfinally arrived after 6 hours and it was nearly 3 o'clock on the surface.

Holly Short was underground and things underground weren't the same since she stayed aboveground. Most of the devices and lights were shut off. It was a whole black out in the Haven. A bunch of L.E.P officers were trying to figure out what was happening. Yet none had a good idea. No fairy knew what was going on here. Holly was cutting through the crowd and finally got to the hallways were she needed to take in order to talk to someone who might know about the black out. Foaly was in the Ops booth, trying to fix the energy and power. The centaur was working furiously. Holly walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder lightly. He turned around quickly with a light in his hand.

"Oh Holly, it's you. Since you left we suddenly had a black out. Without my technology, humans might find out about us!" The paranoid centaur said and Holly walked around looking at his gadgets. She was examining them. Foaly saw her touching one of them.

"Don't touch that, if the power comes on, something might happen."

"You mean you don't know what it'll do?" Holly asked then put the gadget down.

"Correct…" Foaly said then realized he was talking not smart at all. He was supposed to be the smart one, knowing what things would do if they happened. For once he did not know what will happen after the black out, or what it will affect.

Holly wondered around the room, looking for something.

"Don't you have an emergency power switch in here?" She asked curiously while looking around the place. Foaly did a face palm. He shook his head slightly.

"Wow, I'm such an idiot." Foaly walked up to a control panel and opened the cover. The panel was bare and he activated a series of switches and another place opened up. There was a red button that had bold Gnommish writing under it. Emergency only, the sign had said and Foaly pushed the button and the power in the Ops booth turned back on. All the computers beeped and some gadgets shot a laser into the wall. These lasers nearly hit Holly and Foaly. The power only returned to Foaly's booth and not the whole city.

"So, Holly, how are you and Artemis doing?" He asked and Holly nodded.

"He's doing well. He still has a hard time remembering a category of memories. And myself, I am doing well also." Holly explained and Foaly typed in his passwords for different computers, trying to listen to what Holly has to say.

"Yeah…" Was all he had said and Holly continued to talk.

"It's his bad memories. He says that the pain and agony memories he couldn't remember." Holly kept explaining. Foaly was now cleaning up the place while she was talking. He was putting different things in boxes.

"That's interesting." Foaly randomly said and Holly sighed and walked up to Foaly. She turned him towards her then spoke.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh…no I am sorry Holly, but I am trying to get organized so the L.E.P will be running smoothly again."

"Well I just said that Artemis is doing well, yet he can't remember his bad memories. And to add what I am trying to say to you, I viewed today that he seemed to be acting very different. It was like he had multiple personality disorder."

"Well, with Artemis, he would have a bunch of alters that would be in present and take turns after he goes unconscious. Thus, he would have a total different personality every time he awoke."

"Damn it." Foaly had a confused look on his face and Holly saw it. "If he does have it then Orion would have to show up and take like he's in some romantic novel." Foaly tried to hide the smile, but then it slipped out.

"I actually like Orion, besides the fact that he calls me his noble steed and other things... I could ask him for anything that Artemis is keeping from us." Holly shook her head.

"No Foaly. I mean, it seems like there are 2 Artemis's, but one of them is in a bad mood and the other is in a happy mood."

"That could be possible, but how are there supposed to be 2 of them? His dead body came back to life?" Foaly started laughing at the last thing his said about Artemis's dead body coming back to life. That's not possible and if it is then Foaly would be the first to know about the problem.

"Foaly, what time did you say the blackout came?" Foaly thought and replied to Holly.

"This happened around mid-night last night…" Holly's brain then flickered on. She remembered that Artemis was still wondering around and doing things. Yet Holly didn't know what he was doing.

"Around that time Artemis was still awake. Is it possible something triggered with his existence and bounced off the technology down here causing it to black out?"

"That might be possible since we messed will the nature of life and death when his spirit went into his clone. Just watch him and see if he's up to anything." Holly nodded and turned around to leave. She walked out the door and got a ride back to the surface. The ride was still 6 hours long and she finally made it to the surface. She had her helmet on and she was near the Manor. It was 9 o'clock. The helmet had "ears" that could listen in a 10 mile radius and Holly could make out a conversation. She heard Artemis's voice, like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Remember, Holly can't know about this" _Can't know about what?_ Holly thought and landed nearby. "I well know that" She saw Artemis walk towards the Manor ever so casually. He was half way there and Holly couldn't tell where he came from. She thought about it and didn't know where. She was next to a bush and Holly walked inside. She frowned, she knew about this place, where they put his dead body instead of burying him. As Holly neared the Fowl Cellar, she heard someone walking around. It was close and Holly took out her neutrino 2000 and walked around the building. Green covered the Cellar; they recently put a bush there so Artemis wouldn't go inside the Cellar an see his dead body. She heard something down in the Cellar and she ran inside, she opened the wooden door then walked inside slowly. She scanned the room with her bare eyes and aw nothing. The only thing that was there was the coffin Artemis was put in. She walked toward the coffin and looked in. There laid Artemis, his pale face was terrifying and eyes shut. He still had a clean suit on and it looked like some blood had returned to the boy's face. _That couldn't be possible_ thought Holly. _He's dead_. Holly heard the door open and she turned around with the gun in her hand and pulled the trigger. A blue beam came shooting out and hit the wall near the door. A huge frame stood, shocked by the fire and Holly realized it was only Butler standing there. She put her gun in her holster and stood there looking at the ground because she almost shot him.

"Sorry big guy. I thought you were someone else"

"No, problem…" Butler looked at the coffin then looked back at Holly. He saw the sadness in her eyes and immediately spoke. "Artemis has requested you… he saw you flying back." Holly forced a smile then walked passed Butler. No one really talked in the Cellar much, since they knew each other's emotions, if they were in the same Cellar at the same time where a dead body of Artemis laid, their pain will go through them, not wanting to talk at all. Holly paused before she went out the door.

"Thanks…" Holly took a couple of deep breaths then looked in front of her then looked back. Butler stood there looking at the coffin and Holly knew what he was thinking about. "I wish that never happened." She said and Butler turned around and nodded. Holly walked out the Cellar and walked towards the Manor. Butler followed soon after. Both walking towards the manor to see if Artemis gotten any memories of any sort into his mind. Holly doubted it. He was having trouble since he stayed up that night. She couldn't understand what was happening with his memories, having trouble remembering. Remembering the things that happened are the best gift that anyone can take. Forgetting is the price you need to pay, to have success and failure is parts of that life that you need. That's why he needs to remember.

In the cellar Artemis laid in his coffin eyes shut and mouth closed. He heard the door shut and he sat up in the coffin both of his eyes scanning the room to see if someone was there or if they placed cameras in there. There was nothing just blank cold stone walls. He sighed and got out of the coffin.

_Close call, _he thought, then wondered what would happen if his memories take over his mind.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl was in his study. He sat in his chair in his thinking state. He was still confused about his memories. He was already confused enough to why he was alive all of a sudden. He felt weird coming back from the Cellar. He had just seen Holly flying in the air. The fact she was flying unshielded was she was either safe because she's in familiar territory or she just simply forgot. Since he got all his bad memories from himself, he should trust him. The only person he could trust was himself. Would Artemis actually trust someone who has all the bad things that had happened to him? Should he just ignore the fact there's 2 of him now? These questions needed to be answered, but Artemis didn't know what to say or do. His thoughts have been interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Artemis sat straight and he had the face of a business man.

"Come in." Artemis said and the door had opened. Holly walked in slowly and she shut the door. Butler was on the other side of the door. Holly sat on the chair next to his. Holly smiled at Artemis in a way, like he never died; it was just a whole hallucination.

"You called and I am here. What's the report Artemis?" She spoke softly and Artemis turned to her and focused on her eyes. They were the same eye color like his other self. They were blue and hazel. Artemis remembered that when he came from limbo, the time tunnel switched one of their eyes. Holly is part human now.

"I have to talk to you and ask you a question…." Artemis looked directly towards the Fowl Cellar and his doppelganger stood outside the bush looking towards the window. Artemis continued.

"Where exactly did my parents decide to put my dead body?" Artemis asked casually and Holly went wide eyed. Artemis remembered his memories…but was it all of his memories? Holly bushed her hair back a bit with her hand and then returned to Artemis. She decided to change the topic.

"How's your memory coming along? Is there anything to report?" Artemis noticed she was trying to change the subject, but he decided to go with it since the conversation would only end up with Holly telling him about his dead body.

"Well Holly. I remember up to the point where I suddenly died. I remember the good memories, but then there's a bad memory of me dying. Now Holly, where is exactly did my parents put my dead body?" Holly stood up from her chair and looked directly into Artemis's eyes. She placed her hands on his desk.

"Artemis, I don't think is good for you to know. This may cause something in your brain to malfunction. We don't want that now, do we?"

"By the actions you are giving, you are telling me you know. You were lying to me yesterday about where Butler and my Father were going. They were going to visit my grave weren't they?" Artemis asked and Holly backed away from the desk slowly. She was nearly to the door when Artemis spoke again.

"You were lying. You were supposed to help me with my memories, since at the moment I cannot trust you. The only person I could trust is I." Artemis spoke somewhat rudely and Holly turned around and went out the door. She stomped down the stairs and went into the living room. She needed rest that's all.

It's been 2 hours since Artemis and Holly had talked. She was giving him the silence treatment for a bit. She hadn't heard from him since. _What was he up to anyways? _She thought. The door swung open and Artemis came walking in. He looked like he was in a bad mood and he walked up the stairs. Holly ran to the corridor and stopped him while he was half way the stairs.

"Artemis…Is there anything wrong?" She said, even though Holly was still bit mad at him for being rude to her, she always looked out for him. He glanced at her and Holly swore she saw a hazel eye in one of his sockets. The glance was for a second then he looked up the stairs.

"Holly, I am not in the mood to talk right now…" Holly placed a hand on his shoulder. Artemis looked at her hand for a while. Then Artemis shook his head and sighed.

"Artemis I know that you are-" Artemis cut Holly off. Artemis shook off her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Now please Holly, leave me be." Artemis said in the coldest voice she hadn't heard in a while. It was a scary voice since Opal Koboi. She hasn't heard Artemis use his coldest voice for a very long time. Now Holly knew that Artemis was acting different than before, what was happening? Holly had to find out and she needed to think of a way to find out. Artemis ran up the stairs and slammed his door. Artemis had missed dinner and things that his family was discussing. Was Artemis actually suffering from multiple personality disorder?

That night Holly stayed at Fowl Manor to see if Artemis actually had MPD and to spy on him the next day if he would sneak out of the Manor. Holly lay on the living room couch thinking about Artemis. She knows that he is acting like there's two of him and she wondered if that could be s theory. _No it couldn't. _Holly thought. Her eyes then felt heavy and she felt her eye lids closing slowly. She was tired, no doubt about it. She drifted away from the present and into the blackness of her eyes shut.

Holly's eyes flew open and she was still in Fowl Manor. A blanket was on her and no doubt that Juliet put a blanket on her once again. She walked into the kitchen thinking Juliet would be making something delicious for the boys. She wasn't there, the appliances weren't turned on. No one was in the kitchen. Holly then walked down the halls to find Butler. After a few minutes of roaming, Holly couldn't find him. Something was way off and she didn't like one bit of it. She felt cold chills run down her arm and back. It felt weird to be in the Manor that no one was in.

_Artemis…_ she thought and her eyes widened. The smallest heart attack came upon her. She ran up the stairs to Artemis's study then swung the door open; Artemis was nowhere to be seen. She rushed into his room, no one was there. It was like everyone abandoned the Manor leaving Holly to be there. Artemis would have woken her up and told her that they were leaving. Holly looked out the window and thought it was morning, but it wasn't. The sky was a terrifying red and gray. Wind blew trees furiously. Holly ran out the door and wind made her hair fly in different directions. _Is this a dream?_ Holly thought then Holly made her way towards the back of the Manor. There everyone was, fighting for their lives. The living dead were raised and fighting Butler and Juliet, the dead were crowding them making it impossible to escape. There was too many. Holly scanned for Artemis, she located him and he was being pushed up against a rock with black magic that was coming from someone who wore a suit on. Holly bolted to Artemis. Holly suddenly tripped over something rather big and she fell to the ground. She looked back and saw 4 dead bodies. It was Artemis's family lying on the battlefield dead. Holly quickly got up and touched the arm of the person who was pushing Artemis against the rock. Before she did so, she saw Artemis move his lips.

_Don't….Holly_, she read and the person quickly turned around and this person was human. He had raven black hair and different colored eyes that were blue and hazel. He had pale skin and was wearing a black suit. Holly gasped. It was another Artemis, yet it was the original Artemis Fowl the second, alive, but evil. He released the clone Artemis and he suddenly took in deep breaths of air. The original Artemis stopped then looked behind her then smiled a vampire smile. Holly had a confused look on her face then someone whispered in her ear.

"I'm back to get you…." Holly then felt a sharp and fatal pain in her back. She felt life draining out of her and she fell on her knees, then she was on her stomach. She was looking in the direction of Artemis, who was trying to get up and have the strength to actually fight. Another person or thing appeared in the picture. It was a girl; she had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was staring at her with those cold brown eyes. It was Opal Koboi. She looked back at the original Artemis smiled.

"Arty, sweetie, let's finish this off" Opal said and Artemis nodded.

"My pleasure" Artemis raised a hand to the clone Artemis and he was now floating in the air. Holly's vision was blurring. She raised a hand towards Artemis thinking that this was only a dream….

Holly jerked up from the living room couch and no blanket was upon her. Sweat was rolling down the side of her face. The thoughts of there being two Artemis's must have gotten to her, it was only a dream and it could mean something. She put on her helmet and used a heat vision. She looked in the direction of Artemis's bedroom. Holly ran up the stairs and opened the door and there slept Artemis peacefully. Holly checked the time. It was 3:00 A.M in the morning. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It was just a bad dream, just forget about it" Holly told herself. "That would never happen" Little did Holly know, a small part of her dream was already true.

**To let you guys know, I wrote this at night and you get it right? ****_Anyways please review because they make me feel special._**

**Holly had a dream about there's 2 Artemis's…well what would happen if she found out?**


	5. Chapter 5 That's terrible

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I will now update every week like I should. Now shall I continue with the story?**

**Chapter 5: That's terrible…**

**Fowl Cellar**

**That Morning**

Both Artemis's were in the cellar that morning making agreements about when they were allowed to be in Fowl Manor. It was hard to make decisions with yourself especially if you had to be a genius like Artemis. The original Artemis wanted to be in Fowl Manor, but the risks of saying the wrong things are high since they both have different memories. Even though that both tried to convince one another, success was slim. There was no progress in trying to convince each other…How are they going to agree with one another? The original Artemis was arguing with Artemis for nearly an hour straight. Who knew that having and intelligent conversation was hard? Artemis sat on the stone table and looked at his original self who was standing there doing the same except sitting on the stone table.

"We need to stop this foolishness and start to come to an agreement or we may attract attention by some of our family members or friends." Artemis explained and his original face palmed himself. He shook his head lightly like an adult would if a child said that the moon was made of cheese.

"Artemis…We are very far away from the Manor, am I correct? I couldn't possible believe that anyone would hear us from where we stand. Now will you excuse me…I shall make my way to the Manor and you stay here." Original Artemis rolled his eyes and turned around to walk near the cellar's door when Artemis spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you…"

_Meanwhile_

Holly was enjoying herself flying around the Manor without her shield turned on. She doubted that someone she didn't know of Artemis's family would turn up and see something flying in the air. The only reason she was trying to enjoy herself was because of her terrible dream she had. If someone normal had a dream like that, they would go crazy for sure. Holly was trained by the LEP not to fear things and her job contained courage and besides Holly had it down before she gotten a job for the LEP. She's not called the first female officer for nothing. The only thing she feared was to lose Artemis again and she was determined not to let anyone touch him again. Holly thought that the sun was perfect in the morning near afternoon; it wasn't that cold or hot. It was spring… of course the morning wasn't too hot or cold anyways.

"Oh what a beautiful afternoon" Holly said to herself and circled around the manor having fun while she was flying. She did lots of neat tricks while flying; loop de loops, fast breaks etc… Since she was on the surface she had some free time to practice some flying skills and there Holly wanted to make a little show of her own. Yet no one was there to watch. Holly smiled and then it suddenly disappeared when she looked at the huge green bush where Artemis's real body laid and her dream came back to her instantly.

"No. Opal couldn't have survived could she?" Holly's 'ears' picked up something and Holly quickly listened to the conversation that was nearby. It sounded like Artemis talking to someone and she was directly hovering above the Fowl cellar. _Could he be in there?_ Holly thought. She started to listen more carefully.

"We are very far away from the Manor, am I correct? I couldn't possible believe that anyone would hear us from where we stand. Now will you excuse me…I shall make my way to the Manor and you stay here." To Holly this sounded like a pissed off Artemis, who thought he was always correct about everything. He's a smart ass. Thought Holly and she landed on the roof of the cellar and listened.

"I'll make a deal with you. You can stay in the Manor again this night but this is only happening 3 times a week. Holly may be suspicious and we don't want her to know anything about us. Remember what I said about not saying anything about the memories or she will be determined to find out. I know Holly."

Holly's eyes widened that sounded like the normal Artemis that she always heard every day. Yet there was someone who had the same voice as him inside that cellar. Holly quietly landed on the ground and swiftly made her way to the door. She opened the door and there stood a guy back turned from the door. This person wore a suit and he had black hair. Artemis was facing him. Holly stared at the guy as if she knew him; he was nearly 3 meters away from the door. Holly listened in the conversation and watched to see if the guy would turn around so she could identify him.

"I do know about the memories Artemis…Don't worry, she won't suspect a thing…" Holly opened the door a little more, but when she did the door made a little squeak and Holly ducked down still looking through the little slit of the door, but she wasn't at eye contact with the guy. The person in the suit turned around and Holly gasped. She covered her mouth and she still was looking through the crack. She saw another version of Artemis standing before her. This Artemis however, had one blue eye and one hazel eye. Holly covered her blue human eye. The Artemis was the original and not the clone, he was wearing a suit and he had the exactly same hair and pale skin. Holly could see something cold in his eyes though, it was like he wasn't his old self before he died.

"What is it?" The clone Artemis asked and the original turned back to Artemis's view.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something outside…Must have been the wind" The original Artemis came closer to the door and Holly dashed out of sight. She flew and turned on her shield. Her eyes were watery and red rimmed in her helmet. She took it off and put it under her arm. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve then stopped in midair. She was content, she also felt scared and sad with that emotion. What was happening with her emotions? _Artemis is alive…_She thought._ Artemis is really alive…_Then Holly had a confused look on her face.

"If there's two Artemis's…Does that mean... D'arvit!" Holly thought back to her terrible dream. There was 2 and one of them was evil the other good. The evil was going to kill the good Artemis and Opal would return and partner up with the evil. Holly was defiantly scared now, and sad to see that there was two now. There was only room for one Artemis in her life, which would have to go? She put on her wings at full throttle and flew across the land swiftly as she could to reach the nearest chute. Holly needed to talk to Foaly about the situation that was occurring at this very moment.

**Fowl Manor**

**That night…**

The original Artemis was in his study he felt good to be in his own study since he was locked up in the coffin for merely 7 months. He needed the space and the room. Since he was sneaking around the Manor trying not to attract attention from Holly or Butler, he needed something to cover up that hazel eye so no one would expect anything. Yet he had to fool everyone about the covered up eye telling them that something happened to him. At his desk he search for something that would be useful, he opened the second drawer of his desk and found and eye path laying there. Artemis thought that when he was gone that Beckett was fooling around in there pretending to be a pirate. Artemis took the eye patch and tied the string around his head. The hazel eye was now covered by the blackness of the fabric. If either Holly or Butler knew about the hazel eye they would flip.

Artemis felt a sharp pain from his hazel eye; it was a burning feeling happening right on his eye. He pressed against his eye thinking that it would lighten the pain, but it wouldn't go away. Artemis lifted up his eye patch and grabbed a hand mirror. The hazel eye was fading and was being clouded over by blackness. No, the entire eye was being clouded over. The pain was like being stabbed in the eye multiple times. The pain in his eye was getting to him and Artemis swiped all the things off his desk except his computer and onto the floor. There was a dark aura surrounding the original Artemis. Then every painful memory flashed before him. All those times he lost someone in his life, where something happened to him and when the plan was gone. He felt some insanity go across him then the memories took over his mind. He yelled and the voice was covered in pain. Suddenly he stopped, the pain and memories stopped. He smiled a vampire smile then laughed to himself quietly. He placed back on his eye patch and stood.

Artemis heard someone knock on the door. Artemis sat in his chair comfortably and responded to the knock.

"Come in." Artemis said and the door opened. Butler stood at the door frame then he saw the eye patch on his master's eye. Butler's eyes widened then his expression instantly went into confusion. Artemis thought that Butler hasn't heard the scream. That was good.

"What happened to your eye?" Butler asked and Artemis shook his head.

"It was very foolish of me to walk around without you. I simple fell and something happened to my eye. There's no need to say more." Butler nodded and he kept staring at the eye patch. Artemis wasn't smiling at all and he looked as if he was very angry about something. Butler was confused about the sudden changes about him.

"Holly came back. She needs to talk to you…" Artemis nodded and he walked down the stairs. Holly was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and her arms were crossed.

"So Artemis…" Holly smiled. "Is anything new?"

**7 hours ago**

Holly finally arrived in Haven and she made her way towards the Ops booth were Foaly was. He hardly ever leaves unless he has to. Holly stood at the door and there was a camera on the top right of the door frame. There was also a voice box near the door except it was on the right.

"State your name" The voice box said and the voice was Foaly. Holly walked over to the voice box and pressed a button to activate the microphone.

"Foaly it is me Holly. Open up."

"Holly who" The centaur asked then Holly sighed.

"Holly Short"

"Oh, hey Holly, come in" The doors opened then Holly went inside the building. Foaly was standing waiting for her with a smile on his face. Holly was glad to see Foaly yet there was something rather important on her mind and that was the fact there are two Artemis's.

"What brings you here Holly?" He asked and Holly forced a smile. She walked further into the building and closed the door with Foaly's computer.

"We have a problem…"Holly murmured.

"Please don't tell me that we need to go save the world again…"Foaly sighed and walked towards where Holly was standing. Her arms were crossed and she turned around to her friend.

"Not that kind of problem. I have just found out something about Artemis."

"What is it? Surely we can fix it before anything goes wrong." Foaly said. Most problems don't get resolved before all hell breaks loose. Holly took a deep breath then she looked straight into the centaur's eyes.

"The original Artemis Fowl the second has come back to life!" Holly threw her arms up in the air in annoyance and Foaly looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He started to burst out laughing.

"Oh Holly, that's a good one. Now what's the real reason you came here?" He asked still laughing at Holly and she had a serious look on her face. Foaly stopped laughing after he'd seen that face. She was dead serious about it.

"Shut up Foaly. Something is really wrong, I have proof that there are two Artemis's living on the surface." Holly plugged in her helmet and she played the last time she was on the surface. The screen was filled with the cellar and two versions of Artemis, looking at the door. Holly pressed pause and Holly waved her hand towards the screen. Foaly was surprised that this was happening.

"Well, you weren't joking."

"Well… what is happening with him?!" Holly was really confused. She needed a clarification. Foaly thought for a brief second then remembered the last time Holly came.

"Remember when the blackout was? Well, Artemis seemed to have caused that when the existence of being two of him. Now Holly, explain, have you seen any difference any time you have talked to him?" Holly remembered that the original Artemis was really pissed off whenever she talked to him and the other was always content.

"One Artemis is content while at other times he seemed to be very angry." Holly was still wondering since Artemis couldn't have MPD since if he did then he would remember all of his memories not just the personality of either happy or sad memories.

"Well it seems that Artemis has another alter rather than Orion. That's our first theory we need a second just in case that's not it."

"I have been talking to Artemis and he doesn't remember any bad memories and is it possible that the other Artemis doesn't remember all the good memories?"

"That is quite possible. Now let's have a reality check. There's two Artemis's, but in the same room. He couldn't have Multiple personality Disorder since alters would share the same body. Yet there is two of him…"

"Get to the point Foaly…" Holly asked impatiently and Foaly sighed.

"His spirit had split." Foaly said

"Wait what?" Holly thought that she heard something wrong. Artemis's spirit had split?

"That's why I need to go though it slowly in order for you to understand…" Foaly

"Go on…" Holly grumbled and allowed Foaly to explain what was going on with Artemis's spirit.

"Well when he was a ghost, it looks like something had gone wrong while he was floating in time and space. You had said that there's a difference between them, emotions. One Artemis had happy memories which make him feel more warm and happy, yet confused about things happening that happiness won't understand unless he's whole. The other Artemis has all the bad and cold memories so the information coming from you, he might turn out to be possessed easily, getting angry easily or turning pure evil." Foaly explained and got interrupted by Holly who was trying to process the information that was given that might be true.

"Wait…Artemis being pure evil? That means he'll be care free and his intellect will help him…No I can't hold that thought. This doesn't explain how the original Artemis came back to life Foaly."

"I was about to get there when you interrupted me…" The centaur said and Holly nodded for him to go on. "Well, you had said that Artemis went outside that night when the blackout hit in Haven. He must have gone into the cellar where his body has been and the spirit that was wondering around with his bad memories connected with the real world through Artemis. As a result for Artemis being in there on a full moon and it was mid-night; the spirit had broken through the barrier and went inside the first corpse that Artemis himself had seen before him. This may have caused his other self to have magic; we do not know that for sure."

"So you're telling me that there might be a pure evil Artemis Fowl roaming the surface will magic?"

"Exactly… Once Artemis has all his memories, the original will disappear and back into the cellar where he always was for 6 and half months." Foaly explained and Holly grabbed her things and walked towards the door with a determined look on her face. The emotion had a little of a pissed off reaction to it also. Artemis had lied to her about the situation.

"Where are you going?" Foaly asked and Holly stopped and didn't turn around to face her friend. She glanced a bit.

"Me? I'm going to talk to Fowl...See what he's up to." Holly deviously smiled and walked right out the door and headed her way to get the fastest shuttle to the surface as possible.

**Well that was Terrible. Holly knows about the two Artemis's and it seemed that the Original Artemis is starting to feel cold thoughts and such. What will happen when Holly talks to Artemis, will she talk about the lies or something else? Please Review and this….To be continued.**


End file.
